


you: home

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alt au, Fluff, GN Reader, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, MatsuHana x Reader, haikyuu fluff, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro hide a big secret from you, but you don't mind leaving things unsaid.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 56





	you: home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is Risa's prize for my 1k raffle!! She requested Issei and Hiro and I love her ‘flowers to make a garland’ series so I did a mini spin-off of that heh. I originally wanted to do a human version and a cheesecake based imagery but… Ya… I hope you like it Teresa!! I love you <33

Your limbs are heavy with fatigue after a long day at work. Your stomach grumbles in hunger as you sift through your bag for your house key, haphazardly stuffing it into the keyhole and twisting it to open the door. You’re quick to shut it as you hear an excited ‘mreow!’ resound from within your apartment.

Switching the lights on, you spot Hiro bounding towards you, his strawberry-blonde fur a blur as he tumbles into your leg. You chuckle to yourself and crouch as you pull off your shoes.

“Hey, Hiro. Did you miss me?”

He only chirps in response, rubbing his soft cheeks up against your ankles. You pick him up once you arrange your shoes neatly by the door. He squirms slightly in your grasp, meowing away happily to see his beloved owner. Issei appears a little later when you enter the living room. He seems to have just woken up from a nap on the sofa.

Hiro is quick to poke his nose into the bag of food that you’ve bought back for dinner, and you have to pick him up again, not wanting him to eat anything before you do. Issei lets out a loud meow, watching you sleepily as you walk over.

“Hi, Issei. I was wondering why you didn’t come and greet me,” you coo, gently combing the tips of his fur from where it has been squashed down from his nap.

You think he looks like a big piece of chocolate daifuku. He bumps his face into your cheek affectionately, and you smile. But your stomach calls for you to satiate your hunger. Leaving your two cats alone, you go back to the dining table where the plastic bag lies. You unpack some sushi you’ve bought from the grocery store on sale and dig in.

Hiro watches you as Issei lazily licks his back. The tinier cat is wet with saliva by the time that Issei’s done and is admiring his handiwork. In response, Hiro whines and bats at his face with his paw. You watch them fight for a bit, tussling about as Issei pins Hiro down, who tries to squirm away with fake growls and nips. You laugh out loud at Issei’s surprised expression when Hiro smacks him in the face.

You head to the shower after you’re done eating. Issei gets in the tub with you, sitting in his favourite plastic box that you recycled from moving houses. Hiro, meanwhile, cries out for you as he paws at the door. You know how much he hates water, though, and drying him would be too much of a hassle, so you opt to leave him behind the toilet door. Issei purrs smugly in his box as you hum in content.

The hair dryer scares Issei. The larger cat jumps out of the way, scurrying over to the living room, nearly tripping over his own feet as he does so. Hiro scrunches his face up cutely as you change the setting to a cooler one and blow it in his face. You giggle at his flailing whiskers and confused expression. Hiro lets out an adorable ‘brrr!’ and you let him play with the wet ends of your hair.

You soon find yourself in bed. Issei is curled up by your side, while Hiro lies on your tummy. You feel his tiny paws kneading fresh bread and your hand wanders down to scritch the crown of his head. Your eyes feel heavy, and you succumb to the sleep that urges you to rest.

You dream of your two kitties as humans - pink hair and black curls, thin brows and thick ones, their arms wrapped around you and pressing kisses to your forehead. You feel yourself ease into their hold, their warmth, and their unspoken love of chirps and purrs.

When you wake up, you find them right where they should be. You watch them as Issei snores loudly, his fingers twitching as he dreams a dream of you. Hiro, on the other hand, has his cheek against your belly and his arms around your thighs.

It’s a secret that you know, and secrets are meant to be kept. It’s not the first time you’ve woken up like this. Besides, it was pretty obvious when your laundry ended up dried and folded, although you clearly remembered only tossing them into the washer, or a serving of extra food gone from the fridge (with the plate washed up!).

You gently kiss Issei’s furrowed brow and brush Hiro’s hair away from his eyes, before relaxing once more against their comforting weights. You close your eyes, eventually falling back asleep with them by your side. Right where they should be, where it feels like home.


End file.
